whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Dates
Another thing that was talked about a lot was dates. I really like talking about it because it makes everyone really happy! I know you like talking about it as well. Tell us! Describe your dates! Who was it with? What did you do? Come on! Everyone loves to talk about it! Will there be a second date? This I'm dying to know!! Tell me everything!!! Your Date Write about your date here! Write your user name/signature above then tell us about your date!! Fictional or not we would love to hear about them!! Get ready to hear lots of Awww's!! ''~AusllyFanClub My first date went like this: Him and I were walking and he turned to me and kissed me then we had dinner and started gazing into eachother's eyes then he told me im unique and beautiful and awesome he also told me he loved me i told him i love him too he went on stage(their was a stage there) and he sand a song to me it kinda likes ''i think about you the song austin sang but it after he was done singing i gave him a hug and then he kissed me and we maked out then he stayed the night at my house and we hung out and kissed alot. Ps.best DATE EVER LOL XD '~the lonely cat lady' Okay my date went like this: We walked on the beach in the moonlight after we sneaked out of our cabins. We walked in comfortable silence holding hands. Then he turned to me and kiss me! He told he loved me and I told him I loved him too. We walked a bit longer holding hands until..... he turned into a sparkly werewolf and tried to eat me. I kept on running until I tripped and right as he was about to eat me my teacher yelled at me to stop daydreaming. Second date? I think not! :P lol hope you enjoyed my little story I'm so proud of it. ~Mrs.NiallHoran13 Aka Marley my first date went like this: We were at a our town football game, and there is this little wooden section with tables and such somewhere around the stadium, we went over there, hanged out a while and shared a lot of food like a pretzel and funnel cake... We pretty much talked a lot and yeah. I know it doesn't sound romantic but I had a fun time, so that's how my first date went. Not romantic, but I liked it. '~MADIIIIIIIIIIIIII' It wasn't actually a date :P My crush likes me back but I'm not allowed to date. We've been friends since 1st grade. He invited me to his baseball game and when it was over, and his mom was about to drive me home, some adults started talking. So, we walked around the parking lot for like half an hour, just talking and stuff. Then, his mom called and said the car battery died! So his dad went to his house and got the jumper cables. My crush tried to chase the car the whole way but he came back XD Category:Dates Category:YOU Category:Advice Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Cool Category:Us! Category:Love Category:Love Love Love Category:Love Love Love! Category:Madi Category:Romance